Stormsong
by clocks-and-cages
Summary: Ally convinces Austin to write a song with her in the rain. Auslly. My first Auslly oneshot, so I would appreciate feedback :)


(NOTE: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of its characters, music, etc., so please don't sue me ^^)

The rain that washed over Miami that summer day was far from unexpected, but the citizens of the sunshine state glowered at it nonetheless. Everyone was always talking about how the plants needed the water, but in truth they despised the storm for ruining their plans and making their home darker and gloomier than usual. Austin, for one, hated the rain. It confined him, keeping him in one building or the other, trapping his energy indoors. He sighed, tapping his pencils absentmindedly on the edge of his desk before glancing over his shoulder. The rain was predicted to stay all day. Sighing, he snatched a hooded sweatshirt from his bed to shield him from the rain that would be drenching him during the short walk from his house to Sonic Boom. If he was going to be locked up inside somewhere, he might as well be in good company.

When he arrived at the music store (soaked to the bone and chilled), he was disappointed to see that it was Mr. Dawson behind the counter rather than his daughter. Austin frowned. It wasn't like Ally to waste her time elsewhere other than in the store when she had free time, which he was certain she did as a result of the rain.

"Austin!"

Austin spun around, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw Ally, absolutely soaked and grinning from ear to ear. She had an extra bounce in her step as she dove into the store, peering up at him through the rainwater caught in her eyelashes. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just looking for you," he said, returning her smile. "Why are you all wet?"

"I was on my way to the pier, but I forgot my book," she said. For the first time Austin noticed a closed umbrella in one of her hands, hanging loosely by her side.

"Why aren't you using that?" he asked with a small laugh, gesturing to him, and her eyes lit up.

"I love writing in the rain," she explained. "My dad always gives me off on rainy days so I can go down to the pier."

"You write songs in this kind of weather?" Austin stared at her in disbelief, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Why?!"

"It's different," she said, smiling. "You should come with me this time."

Austin glanced outside uncertainly. The streets were almost completely empty, and the few who were outside were running trying to stay dry. "I don't know, Ally. I don't really feel like getting soaked today."

"Oh, come on," Ally begged, slapping him lightly on the arm. "Please?"

Austin felt himself melt at that one word. "Fine," he sighed reluctantly. "But I'm going to _use_ that umbrella, if you don't mind."

Ally shrugged. "As long as you help keep my book dry, I don't mind at all."

The pier she had mentioned earlier was an old wooden one in the nearby sound. It stretched out for a good one hundred feet, with a staircase leading down to the beach halfway out and an old bench at the end. That was where Ally dragged Austin to, sitting down without even worrying about how wet the wood was. Austin perched on the very end. He was wet despite the protection of the umbrella, but he still was reluctant to completely surrender and become as drenched as Ally. Water soaked through her hair, causing it to cling to her face and neck. It was kind of cute, in a way.

"When does this start getting fun?" he asked, trying his hardest to look annoyed. He couldn't help the way the corner of his lips twitched up, though, when she grinned.

"Just be quiet for a second," she said. "Listen."

Austin sighed heavily but obeyed, closing his eyes. He could hear the sound of the rain hissing as it hit the water, the waves lapping against the pier, her quiet breathing. He focused on that, on the gentle beat of her inhales and exhales, until she told him he could open his eyes again.

"It's nice," he admitted. While he was listening, she had propped the umbrella up against the back of the bench so that they were both sheltered. They had to sit a little closer together, so their arms were pressed against each other, but he didn't mind.

"No one else ever comes out when it's raining," she said, smiling. "It's always so peaceful."

"Don't you feel lonely?"

She glanced out over the waves at tumbling gray and silver and white. She had goosebumps on her arms, and without really thinking about it he took off his only somewhat damp sweatshirt and draped it over her shoulders. She looked back at him, brown eyes wide. He would have done anything to make her smile like that every time she saw him.

"Sometimes," she confessed. "But now I've got you here. It's nice to have some company." She shouldered him lightly, grinning, and he shouldered her back.

"So," she said, opening her book in her lap and turning to a blank page. It had become natural by that point for Austin to avert his eyes while she flipped through the pages – what was in there was private, and he had made the mistake of looking through it once already. He never wanted to humiliate her like that again. "Any ideas for a new song? I was thinking maybe something a little slower. It's been a while since you've sung one of those, and even though I know you like upbeat stuff, you have an amazing voice. You need to slow it down occasionally."

"Slow sounds fantastic," he said with a small smile. "And, knowing you, you've already got something amazing in mind."

"Well," Ally blushed, looking down. "I wouldn't say _amazing_, but I do have a few ideas."

Austin rolled his eyes at her modesty. She could brag about anything else, but when it came to music she became suddenly shy, drawing back into herself. "Let's hear them."

They didn't notice when it finally stopped raining, or when the sun came out. They were too busy humming tunes and writing out lyrics. At one point she shivered, and he put his arm around her. It wasn't anything special, certainly not some big gesture, but her smile made his heart soar nonetheless.

Ally Dawson made him do a lot of crazy things, and they had gotten into trouble with each other plenty of times. But that time, he didn't really mind her strange habits and poetic outlook on the world.

She didn't know it yet, and maybe he didn't quite realize, either, but that was the day he fell for her. Hard.


End file.
